darkshadowsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
The Salem Branch
The Salem Branch (wörtliche Übersetzung: Der Salem Zweig) ist das 2. von Lara Parker geschriebenes Buch und der 36. geschriebene Band. Es spielt nach der 2012-Verfilmung. Das Buch spielt in zwei Zeiten in der Gegenwart und in der Vergangenheit (die Zeiten ändern sich jenach Kapitel). Klappentext 'Englisch' Freed from his vampire curse, Barnabas Collins is ready to embark on a new life and marriage with his savior, the virtuous Dr. Julia Hoffman. But when Antoinette, a beautiful flower child with a shocking resemblance to the immortal witch Angelique, rebuilds the Old House, his past returns to haunt him. Discovering a grisly corpse in the basement--where his old casket once lay--Barnabas realizes another vampire has invaded his domain. His fight to protect his family from this new threat will take Barnabas back through time to an evil moment in America's history: the corrupt witch trials of old Salem. 'Übersetzt' Als Barnabas von seinem Vampir-Fluch dank Dr. Hoffman befreit wurde, ist er bereit ein neues Leben zu führen und mit seiner Retterin, der virtuosen Dr. Julia Hoffman zu heiratten. Aber wenn Antoinette, ein wunderschönes Blumenmädchen mit einer schockierenden Ähnlichkeit zu Angélique Collins erscheint und das Old House wieder aufbaut, wird Barnabas wieder von seiner Vergangenheit gejagt, während er auch darauf kommt, dass ein weiterer Vampir in der Nähe hier ist. Der Kampf um seine Familie wird Barnabas zurück in die finsteren Augenblicke Amerikas bringen: die Hexenprozesse des alten Salem. Handlung 1971 Barnabas Collins ist zwar noch immer ein Vampir, dennoch bekommt er dank Dr. Julia Hoffman langsam Merkmale eines Menschen. Barnabas fühlt sich glücklich und hat vor auch seine Retterin und Liebhaberin Dr. Hoffman zu heiratten. Die Geschehenisse beginnen, als er Willie Loomis bei dem Auto trifft. Wille offenbart ihm, dass bei dem Camp , der in der Nähe des alten Hauses geöffnet wurde, ein Mädchen ist. Ein Mädchen, welches sehr Angelique Collins ähnelt. Barnabas ist beunruhigt und will nun einen Blick dort werfen. Beim See stellt er fest, dass es sich dabei um eine Frau handelt. Eine Frau, die wirklich Angelique ähnelt. Noch in der selben Nacht kommt es im alten Haus zu einem Mord. Ein alter, entsaugter Mann fällt auf den Boden und seine letzte Worten waren: "Es war sie." Barnabas denkt sich, dass er damit die Frau meint. Es wird offenbart, dass die Frau Antoinette Harpignees heißt. Allen wird klar, dass es sich dabei um einen Vampirüberfall handelte. Deshalb findet Barnabas, dass Antoinette ausgeschlossen ist. Trotzdem irritiert ihn noch immer die Ähnlichkeit mit Angelique. Der junge David Collins wird auch mehr in den Mittelpunkt geschoben. Nach einem Streit mit seinem Vater Roger Collins verbringt er die Zeit mit Onkel Barnabas. Elizabeth bittet diesen auf David mehr aufpassen, da sie denkt, dass jener Drogen nahm. Mit ihm führt er viele Gespräche und die beiden fahren nach Salem. Dort sind die beiden in einer Bar eher unwillkommene Gäste und auf seine eigene Überraschung findet Barnabas beim Friedhof Antoinette. Diese beschuldigt ihn, dass er sie verfolgt und wirkt aufgeregt wenn er sie Angelique ''nennt. Zurück in Collinwood führt Barnabas Gespräche mit Cousin Quentin Collins. Quentin meint, dass Antoinette gar nicht böse sein muss. Seine Theorie ist, dass Antoinette einfach die Wiedergeburt der Hexe Angelique ist. Er verspricht Barnabas auf Antoinette ein Auge zu geben. Danach kommt wieder David in den Mittelpunkt. Er ist depressiv und hat sogar Selbstmordlust. Er verliebte sich in ein Mädchen Jacqueline - ein Mitglied des Camps. Jacqueline ist 16 und sagte David den vorhärigen Tag sie liebe ihn und am nächsten Tag das Gegenteil. Barnabas versucht ihn aufzumuntern und sagt, dass es so im Leben läuft. Mittlerweile kommen beide darauf, dass ironischer Weise Jacqueline die Tochter von Antoinette ist. Sie gehen der Sache näher und kommen auch zum Camp. Während dem erregen sich in Collinsport schreckliche Sachen. Ein lebender Toter terrorisiert die Stadt und keiner weiß, wer es ist. Barnabas bekommt weiterhin Blut von Hoffman und wird mehr und mehr menschlich. Im Camp haben Barnabas und David einen Konflikt mit Jason Shaw, der versucht David zu überzeugen, damit er sich dem Camp anschließt. Auch kommen sie demnächst auf weitere Sachen drauf. Jacqueline und ihre Mutter Antoinette waren nicht immer zusammen. Jacqueline war eine lange Zeit in einem Spital für Behinderte, wo sie gefoltert wurde, um die Gedanken von ihrem Kopf herauszubringen. Dabei handelt es sich um die Gedanken an eine Miranda du Val aus 1692. Noch immer hat sie die Erinnerung an ein früheres Leben als Miranda. Verwirrt stellen Barnabas und David folgende Sachen fest: Angelique Collins ist die Wiedergeburt der erwähnten Miranda. Cymbaline Bouchard ist die Wiedergeburt von Mirandas Mutter. Jacqueline und Antoinette sind dann wiederum Wiedergeburten von Angelique und Cymbaline. Jacqueline hat aber nur Erinnerungen an ihr Leben von 1692. Bei dem OPs ging es Antoinette darum, dass Jacqueline nicht diese schrecklichen Erinnerungen an 1692 haben wird. Am nächsten Tag offenbart Antoinette Barnabas, dass an diesem Tag im Jahr 1692 die Hinrichtung von Miranda du Val stattfand. Diese war als Hexe verurteilt. Sie bittet Barnabas um Hilfe und die beiden fahren in die Vergangenheit um die Hinrichtung zu verhindern. Barnabas ist klar, dass wenn er aber nichts tun wird, stirbt Miranda du Val, mit ihr Angelique Collins und seine ganze verfluchte Vergangenheit. Mittlerweile verliebt er sich in Antoinette und rettet doch Miranda. In Collinsport ist der ganze Camp wegen Roger Collins Schnee von gestern und nun will Jason Shaw Rache an den Collins nehmen. Barnabas gibt Antoinette den Hochzeitsantrag, den sie ablehnt. Quentin ist ihre neue Liebe, wie sich herausstellt. Der enttäuschte Barnabas geht nach Collinwood. Dort realisiert er den Angriff von Jason Shaw. Jason hatte tödlich David verletzt und mit einem Messer zerstechte er Barnabas' Bauch. David wird von Jacqueline gerettet, die noch immer Heilerfähigkeiten hat. Dr. Julia Hoffman beißt Barnabas um ihn zum Vampir machen und retten. Es stellt sich fest, das Dr. Hoffman sich bei den Prozessen selbst inzifierte und sie der Vampir in Collinsport war. Barnabas ist nun wieder ein Vampir. Dr. Hoffman auch einer und damit ein anderer Mensch. David ist in der Liebe mit Jacqueline - der Wiedergeburt von Angelique. Antoinette - Barnabas' Traumfrau ist mit Quentin verliebt. 1692 In der Vorgeschichte kommen die Hexenprozesse von Salem vor. Die Geschichte wird von der Sicht der jungen Hexe Miranda du Val erzählt. Miranda kennt ihren Vater nicht und ihre Mutter war von den Indianern entführt. Als sie eines Tages nach hause kommt, sieht sie wie der Inquisitor ein Mädchen der Hexenprobe stellt. Sie versucht die Männer davon abzuhalten und ihnen zu erklären, dass das Mädchen doch keine Hexe ist. Allerdings scheitert sie daran. Miranda war in Martinique geboren und zog später nach Salem um von den Hexenmeister Judah Zachary der Hexerei gelehrt zu sein. Miranda ist in Salem eher eine Außenseiterin und als sie von den Mädchen Lucinda, Tituba, Mary, Betty und Abigail in den Wald gerufen wird, macht sie sich ihren Spaß. Sie erschafft im Wald Illusionen der Liebhaber von den Mädchen, wodurch sich die fünf Frauen im Wald verirren. Bis auf Lucinda finden alle den Weg zurück. An dem nächsten Tag wird Lucinda auf einem großen Stein tot gefunden. Wie sich herausstellt war sie die Liebhaberin von Judah Zachary, der nun Miranda hasst. Die vier Frauen verurteilen Miranda der Hexerei, doch sie schafft es durch Andrew Merriweather - ihrem Verlobten - zu entkommen. Außerhalb Salem bleibt sie aber mit Andrew nicht für immer. Als sie von einem Sturm in Salem erfahrt, sieht sie ihre Chance. Den Tod von Lucinda, auch den Sturm, wo bis auf Judahs Haus alles zerstört wurde, schreibt sie auf Judahs Konto. Nach dem peinlichen Verhör wird Judah hingerichtet, doch mit seinem abgerissenen Kopf schafft es der Hexenmeister noch mit seinem letzten Atem: "''She lies, she lies! She's the witch!" Am nächsten Tag findet das peinliche Verhör und die Exekution von Miranda du Val statt. Allerdings wird sie von Antoinette - der Wiedergeburt ihrer Mutter - und Barnabas Collins gerettet. Im Epilog stellt sich noch fest das Mirandas Vater Metacomet war. Charaktere 20. Jahrhundert *Barnabas Collins *Willie Loomis *Roger Collins *Carolyn Stoddard *David Collins *Quentin Collins *Elizabeth Collins Stoddard *Antoinette *Jacqueline *Jason Shaw *Nassar Khalili *Charity 17. Jahrhundert *Miranda *Andrew Merriweather *Dorothy Good *Judah Zachary *Metacomet *Abigail *Abigails Vater *Betty *Lucinda *Mary *Samuel *Sarah Good *Tituba *William Basset Orte *Salem *Old House Erscheinungen *TOR: 11. Juli 2006 *TOR: April 2012 (Reprint) *Canvas: 24. Mai 2012 (Reprint - Editionen in UK u.a. eBook-Edition) Erschienen in *Frankreich: Dark Shadows Tome 2: Réminiscences *Ungarn: Salem kisertete Trivia *Der Band ähnelt einer Fortsetzung zum Dark Shadows 2012 Film. *Das Buch wurde in England/USA schon drei mal mit verschiedenen Covern neugedruckt. *Angeliques/Mirandas detaillierte Vergangenheit im 17. Jahrhundert wurde in diesem Buch zum ersten Mal offenbart. *Dieses Buch geht von allen an meisten in die Vergangenheit, da die bisjetzt erschienenen Bücher höchstens zurück ins 18. Jarhhundert zurückwichen, während von diesem die Vergangenheit schon im 17. spielt. *Am Klappentext steht, dass Antoinette ein wunderschönes Blumenmädchen wäre, was darauf hinweist dass sie vielleicht nur ein Kind ist, obwohl ihm Buch gesagt wird, dass sie 35 ist. Covergalerie Salem Branch cover 1.jpg|Erstes Cover The Salem branch cover 2.jpg|Zweites alternatives Cover The Salem Branch Cover.jpg|Modernes Cover The Salem Branch franch.jpg|Französisches Cover 527px-Salem-hungary.jpg|Ungarisches Cover en:The Salem Branch Kategorie:Bücher